Horas de la noche
by Shiga San
Summary: -Incluso después de morirme seguiré amándote – sentenció el rubio – te lo juro por mi alma. -Entonces, será para siempre...- Susurró Itachi en respuesta... -Pues que así sea... Naru x Ita . Yaoi y lemon . FINAL UP.
1. Horas de la noche

Bueno, pues por aclamación popular, llega un Ita x Naru: (Vítores y aplausos de la multitud)

Advertencias: Pues lo de siempre, los personajes no son míos, (Si eso ocurriera, Itachi sería mi ·$&·/& y le haría ·&·/·$ y después, el me haría a mi ·$&, ejem…) son del maravilloso Kishi sensei .

Aviso: Es yaoi, lemon y muy crudo, con situaciones no aptas para personas sensibles. Leerlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad….

Si os deja un trauma, yo me lavo las manos (para tenerlas limpias mas que nada, jajaja)

Adelante… Pasad hasta la cocinaaaaaa:

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**HORAS DE LA NOCHE.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Despertó y miró con pesadez.

El paisaje a su alrededor le resultó desconocido por completo.

Se encontraba tendido en una enorme cama, rodeado de grandes cojines, bordados a juego con la colcha.

Notó su absoluta desnudez en el tacto de las sábanas que lo cubrían y la luz de la luna entrando tímidamente entre los cortinajes que cubrían las enormes ventanas de la estancia. Buscó su ropa con la mirada en el mobiliario de la habitación, con pésimos resultados, lo que hizo que su paciencia se tambalease. Él mismo sentía que iba cabreándose por momentos, según pasaban los segundos y no aparecía ningún indicio que le respondiese a como había llegado ahí y por que se encontraba en esa situación.

Sentado al borde de la cama, resolvió que lo mejor era tratar de salir de ahí, para lo que primero tenía que inspeccionarlo todo. Se ató la colcha en la cintura, al menos para cubrir sus vergüenzas si alguien entraba de improviso. Movió la cortina con el dorso de la mano y tanteó los cuatro ventanales dispersados por la habitación. Sus titánicas dimensiones hacían imposible abrirlas de manera silenciosa a si que, se dirigió a la única puerta que poseía el cuarto.

Cerrada.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, apoyando un codo en el muslo y la barbilla en la mano. Era relativamente fácil reventar aquella puerta, pero ante la incertidumbre de saber si habría alguien al otro lado, o si serían amigos o enemigos, decidió no hacerlo, ya que era muy posible, que el hecho de atravesar aquella puerta no le garantizara la libertad, y mucho menos , si lo que te cubre el cuerpo limita bastante tus movimientos. Se decidió por esperar. Quien quiera que lo hubiese dejado ahí, aparecería tarde o temprano y tendría que darle explicaciones. Se tensó como un palo al escuchar pasos al otro lado de la pared, alguien se acercaba, lenta pero segura, a su posición. Apretó la colcha en las manos, cuando los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y cogió aire rápidamente cuando sintió el sonido metálico de unas llaves abriendo la cerradura. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el pomo, y observó sin parpadear a la persona que atravesó el umbral mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y, guardando la llave en el bolsillo de su gabardina, para después despojarse de ella y dejarla sobre el espaldar de una de las sillas que adornaban la estancia…

Sin moverse ni un milímetro del sitio, observó al visitante acercarse a un mueble cercano a las ventanas, y encender una barrita de incienso para después clavarla en una de las velas que iluminaba la habitación que estaba a punto de consumirse. Tras el acto, se quedó mirando el humo que despedía el palito y se acercó a la persona que seguía en la cama como una figura de cera…

**- ¿Has dormido bien, Naruto kun?-** vio al rubio asentir y sonrió sinceramente.

**- ¿Tu eres el hermano de Sasuke, no? –** Confundido **- ¿Cómo…por que estoy aquí? ¿Qu-que quieres de mí?**

**- Eso dependerá de ti –** le acarició la mejilla con dos dedos** – desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti –** observó como la expresión del rubio cambiaba **– este es el trato: Entrégate a mi, sin resistencia, sin preguntas –** encaró al muchacho que procesaba la información y le respondía silenciosamente con una cara de desconfianza total **– A cambio, haré que Akatsuki deje de perseguirte –** se sentó al lado del impactado rubito **– Tu vida a cambio de un instante conmigo, ¿Qué respondes?**

**- ¡No me creo ni una palabra! ¿Cómo sé que me dejarás en paz si hago lo que dices? – negó con la cabeza.**

**- No lo sabes –** le cogió de los hombros y fue acostándole lentamente, colocándose encima de Naruto mientras hablaba en susurros **– Y el hecho de que no sepas si te estoy mintiendo o no, lo hace mucho mas emocionante –** besó el cuello del rubio en un roce **– si no cumples tu parte del trato, tendré que castigarte… Sé bueno y acabará rápido…**

El moreno se deslizó hacia abajo, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua, toda porción de piel que se ponía en su camino. El rubio le miraba intrigado, pero con ganas de que siguiera… Cerca de su objetivo, Itachi se detuvo y levanto la mirada, para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquila a Uzumaki que temblaba bajo sus caricias. Volvió a su quehacer, liberando su aliento, despacio, muy despacio, en el sexo del rubio.

Al otro, el vaho del Uchiha en su pene, le pareció la más cruel de las torturas y tenía muy claro, que no le permitiría ni una perversión más. En cuanto bajara la guardia, aprovecharía para largarse de ese lugar lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas.

En esos pensamientos estaba, cuando los labios del moreno atraparon al rubio en su interior, y con su lengua acariciaba lascivamente las partes redondeadas de la punta.

Iba a gemir, pero se decidió a no regalarle ni uno solo de sus suspiros a ese hombre, a si que, mordió con fuerza uno de sus nudillos, atrapando con sus dientes parte de la palma. Itachi lo notó y le pareció un desafío interesante, a si que, puso en marcha todas sus habilidades en este campo, y no eran pocas, no.

Retiró la boca del lugar, y masajeo con ímpetu, mientras observaba los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que hacía el otro por contener los suspiros. Cada vez que notaba que ya estaba apunto, se paraba y volvía a deslizarse sobre el estómago del rubio para besarle, en la oreja, en el cuello, en las mejillas. En cuanto Naruto se recuperaba un poco, volvía a la carga con el mismo "planning de trabajo". Sonrió al ver que el otro empezaba a desesperarse y que el sexo del rubio, estaba adquiriendo un tono demasiado rojizo debido a la fricción constante…

Apoyó las manos a los lados de Naruto, a la altura de la cadera, y dispuso su boca a la altura de la cumbre del excitado muchacho, pero no se movió. Al notar que la actividad había cesado, Naruto miró hacia el otro y comprendió.

Elevó sus caderas, dirigiéndolas a los labios que lo esperaban, entornados, y aceptaban cálidamente en su interior. El sólo, empezó el vaivén, tan rápido como le exigía la necesidad de eyacular, patente desde hacía bastante rato.

Y lo hizo, se corrió en aquella boca, y no podía negar que lo había disfrutado como nunca. Nada que ver con masturbase, en absoluto. Itachi se quedó con los ojos cerrados y el sexo de Naruto bombeando en su lengua. Era el momento idóneo para intentar una fuga…

El rubio, se deshizo del peso del otro empujándole violentamente, abandonando la cama en un salto. Su idea era llegar hasta la gabardina que además de cubrir su desnudez, ocultaba la llave de su salvación en uno de sus bolsillos. ¡Qué ingenuo por su parte!

Nada mas poner ambos pies en el suelo, el otro se incorporó raudo, y vio como Naruto tropezaba con la tela que lo tapaba y caía de bruces muy cerca de la silla. Lo levantó del brazo como una muñeca de trapo, y lo lanzó contra la cama, bocabajo, subiéndose él detrás y colocando una rodilla en la mitad de la espalda del rubio, imposibilitándole el movimiento.

**- Ahora tendré que castigarte, Naruto-kun –** apretó la cabeza del muchacho contra los cojines **– Te dije lo que pasaría si me desobedecías…**

Naruto notó horrorizado como el moreno sostenía una fina vara metálica y la balanceaba frente a su rostro y sinceramente, no quiso saber de donde había salido, mas bien lo que iba a hacer con ella. Enterró la cara en uno de los cojines y se preparó para aguantar el chaparrón que se le avecinaba, sin paraguas ni nada.

Descargó sobre el cuerpo del Naruto el flexible metal, como si dibujara grandes equis en el aire. Ponía, si cabe, mas ímpetu en cada pasada que hacía, mientras se elevaba sobre la rodilla que tenía en la espalda del rubio y usaba todo su peso en ese punto para que no se moviera.

Notó como sus muslos, nalgas y pantorrillas, recibían los azotes, una y otra vez, sin descanso, primero escocía y después quemaba, hasta el punto de notar como la carne se abría y dejaba salir la sangre, que escurría por toda esa zona… Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, el Kyuubi no estaba haciendo su "trabajo". Abrió los ojos entre las sacudidas y localizo, aunque borrosa, la vela en la que Itachi había clavado aquella cosa. ¡Eso era! Ese incienso le había echo algo al zorro, y a él, que lejos de estar temiendo por lo que acontecía, deseaba con más ganas que nunca, que aquel hombre lo poseyera hasta lo mas profundo de sus entrañas. Definitivamente, aquel humo oloroso, se había apropiado de su razón y de su cordura…

**- Creo que voy a desmayarme –** El rubio susurró mas para el relleno de la almohada que guardaba su rostro que para ser escuchado por el otro.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, Itachi se detuvo y Naruto pudo escuchar el tintineo de la vara al ser arrojada al suelo. Sintió como le liberaba del peso en la espalda, pero no se movió, de hecho estaba seguro, que después de aquello tardaría varios días en andar con normalidad. Al borde del desmayo se relajó pensando que todo había terminado y que el otro se marcharía satisfecho…Notó su equivocación, al notar que le elevaban de las caderas y le colocaban con el culo en pompa sobre el lecho. Itachi se acuclilló en el suelo, y paseó la lengua por todas y cada una de las heridas. Al rubio, que se había confiado en exceso, esas caricias le dolían casi más que los azotes en si.

**- ¡Hazme lo que quieras! –** Gimoteo al borde de las lágrimas **– pero termina con esto ya, por favor… No voy a oponerme mas, te lo juro… **

**- Tu castigo aún no ha terminado Naruto-kun** – pasando los dedos por una de las heridas **– así aprenderás a tomarte en serio a las personas. No te preocupes más. Te prometo que lo disfrutarás tanto o más que yo… Solo relájate y déjame hacer a mí…**

Siguió besando las lesiones, muy despacio, mientras el otro temblaba y rogaba por que aquello fuera un sueño.

Notó que Itachi colocaba las rodillas a la altura de las suyas, por fuera, y como le rociaba el ano con algo cálido, saliva seguramente. Le afirmó por las caderas con fuerza, y vió como su sexo desaparecía en el interior del rubio. Naruto se limitó a morder la almohada y cuando comenzaron las embestidas, trató de liberarse echando un brazo hacia atrás.

Lo único que consiguió fue, que el otro le agarrase de la muñeca para enderezarle. Con cada empujón, su cabeza se elevaba, meciendo sus dorados cabellos en la danza, y aumentaba la intensidad y volumen de sus jadeos. Itachi también gruñía con más fuerza cada vez, y de repente se detuvo. Naruto pensó que habría eyaculado en su interior, pero debido al ajetreo, tenía esa parte insensible, a si que no notó nada, solo que los empujones habían cesado. Antes de caer desmayado, miró hacia sus rodillas, y comprobó que él también se había corrido sobre las sábanas… Después de eso, se desmayó.

Recuperó la consciencia y miró alrededor. Se encontró apoyado en el tronco en el que una vez, Kakashi le ató como castigo en la prueba de los cascabeles, y suspiró aliviado.

Le dolía terriblemente el cuerpo y la cabeza, pero estaba contento, pues sabía que tarde o temprano, alguien le encontraría y le darían atención sanitaria, o tal vez no haría falta... notó como el chakra del zorro emanaba de su cuerpo y se afanaba en renegrear las partes mas perjudicadas del rubio. Sonrió pensando en que lo que había ocurrido no había sido un sueño, y que seguramente, la vieja Tsunade se alegraría de saber, que ya no le perseguirían los de Akatsuki nunca mas…

Minutos después, unos ninjas que regresaban de misión lo encontraron y se ofrecieron a acompañarlo hasta la aldea, mientras unos ojos, rojos como la sangre, observaban tras un árbol como Naruto se marchaba, en buenas condiciones…

- Espero que volvamos a vernos, Naruto-kun…

Y dicho echo, se alejó a gran velocidad en dirección contraria a los otros…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Espero que os guste, (lo sé, me he pasado) pero es que estoy en mis días salvajes, y esta historia se la prometí hace mucho a una amiga…

Antes de que nadie diga: Naruto podía haberse defendido haciendo esto y aquello, bla bla bla, Os diré que si, tenéis razón, pero perdería la gracia de la historia…jajaja.

Sin más me despido, por que creo que sobran los comentarios, j ojo jo,

Besitos y Mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Horas del día

Advertencias: Que siii, que ya lo sé, que la serie Naruto no es mía… Es de Kishi sensei, (pero ahorrare pasta para comprarme a Itachi y si me sobra a lo mejor le compro a mi amiga a Kakashi, ya veré )

Agradezco la acogida que ha tenido esta historia…

Ahora, como dicen en Chikitistan: Al ataquerrrr…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_HORAS DEL DÍA._**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Se sentó de golpe, jadeante, sudando frío y dolorosamente excitado.

Aliviado comprobó que seguía en su apartamento, pero esos sueños le pasaban factura en su rendimiento diario.

Era la segunda noche que pasaba en su casa desde "el incidente" y esta era la segunda vez, que su subconsciente se lo mostraba a modo de película en sus sueños, y también era la segunda vez, que despertaba de la misma manera. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o se volvería loco.

Horas después…

**- Kakashi sensei** – Naruto detuvo al jounin justo antes de atravesar el portón de la aldea **- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-** el rubio observó como Sakura le dirigía una mirada de fastidio y Sasuke una de indiferencia por detenerse tan cerca de la aldea.

**- Si vas a quejarte de la misión, díselo a la hokage –** Hatake siguió caminando **– a mi tampoco me apetece tener que hacer de niñera vuestra…**

**- Es sobre el Sharingan –** Kakashi siguió su camino sin ánimo de responder, mientras Sasuke, dándose por aludido, se puso a su altura…

**- No hay nada sobre el sharingan que tu necesites entender** – suspiro fastidiado retomando la marcha **– si quieres saber, cómprate un libro o ve a la biblioteca que para eso esta- **se giró dándole la espalda.

**- Déjalo, Sasuke kun –** la pelirosa apoyó al Uchiha **– Necesitaría dos cerebros para entender el mecanismo básico del Sharingan, no creo que puedan ayudarle ni en la biblioteca –** tirando del brazo del moreno **– Vámonos… te invito a cenar.**

Se quedó de piedra, mirando el suelo y tragándose todo lo que le gustaría decir en ese momento. Soltó la mochila en el suelo y salió disparado a la biblioteca de la aldea.

El sonido de la bolsa de Naruto al golpear el suelo hizo que, los otros tres se volvieran, para descubrir que su dueño había desaparecido. Kakashi se acercó hasta la mochila y la recogió chistando, volviendo a reunirse con los otros dos.

**- Estoy empezando a preocuparme, lleva dos días un poco extraño** – miró a Sasuke - **¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? **– El moreno negó con la cabeza – **Bien, serán imaginaciones mías…**

**- ¿Por qué le interesará de repente el Sharingan? No lo entiendo** – Sasuke negó con la cabeza **– hace años que nos conocemos y nunca me ha preguntado…**

**- Ya sabes que Naruto es idiota** – Sakura se detuvo frente a su casa **– Yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Seguro que después de comer un poco de ramen se le pasa la tontería…**

**- Sakura tiene razón – **Kakashi apoyó la teoría de la chica **– será mejor no darle vueltas. Lo mas seguro es que alguna chica le haya dado calabazas…Tengo que llevar el informe de la misión, Adiós –** desapareció sin mas…

Sasuke no se quedó muy conforme con la respuesta de su maestro, pero no replicó, decidió marcharse a casa, estaba cansado y no le apetecía ni un poco soportar a su "compañera" de equipo. Mañana le preguntaría a Naruto… Con la intriga no iba a quedarse, eso por supuesto…

El rubio se encontraba concentrado en los numerosos libros que había encontrado sobre el tema en la biblioteca de la aldea… Sabía que la respuesta se encontraba ahí, en alguna parte… Quería saber si lo que pasó podía haber sido generado por esa pupila, estaba seguro que no había pasado de "verdad" y se sentía un poco, mmm… ¿Decepcionado? Si, quizá era esa la palabra…

Repaso mentalmente una y otra vez la misión de aquel día. En algún momento, Itachi tuvo que acceder a él de algún modo, sus miradas tuvieron que cruzarse, y le hizo algo con esos ojos, algo que no entendía, y que se afanaba en averiguar, aunque Kakashi y Sasuke pasaran de él. No era tan estúpido, daría con ello…

Anotaba en una hoja todo aquello que le llamaba la atención. El Sharingan tenía niveles, bien, eso lo sabía, y era posible crear una ilusión en la que la "victima" sufriría todo tipo de torturas, siempre orquestada por el poseedor de la pupila. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, y suspiró sonoramente. Giró la hoja de papel en la que estaba escribiendo y anotó con precisión, absolutamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hizo aquél día.

Varios minutos después, arrojó el bolígrafo contra la maldita mesa, ¡Como leches había caído en esa estúpida ilusión!

Trazó una línea en las anotaciones temporales y empezó a describir el cuarto en el que pasó todo, lo que vio desde la ventana. Cuando creyó tener todo, arrastró la silla alejándose de la mesa y estiró el brazo frente a él, como si cambiando la perspectiva de la hoja hallase la respuesta…

Cerró los ojos en la misma posición y apretó con todas sus fuerzas el papel entre sus dedos. 1, 2, 3,4… ¡Mierda, joder, joder, joder, joder, me cago en la…Grrr….!

Endureció el gesto y arrugando el papel lo lanzó lejos, golpeando la mesa con los nudillos y barriendo con los brazos la superficie de la mesa, tirando todos los libros al suelo, con el consiguiente estruendo y llamada de atención por parte de la encargada del lugar…

**- Voy a tener que pedirle que se marche** – la mujer, una anciana con cara arrugada, miraba al muchacho rubito con cierto desafío.

**- Lo siento, discúlpeme –** hizo una profunda reverencia **– recogeré todo esto…**

La señora echó un vistazo a lo que estaba tirado por el suelo, y tras arrugar la frente, negó con la cabeza y se perdió entre los pasillos, para volver con un libro entre los brazos, justo cuando Naruto regresaba de colocar el último de los tomos en su lugar…

**- A lo mejor esto le ayuda, muchacho** – lo dejó sobre la mesa y estudió la expresión en el rostro de Uzumaki **– No se equivoque jovencito. Esta vieja arrugada que ve, una vez fue ninja, igual que usted, y no es por presumir, pero era bastante buena, si señor, ji ji ji, que tiempos…**

**- Muchas gracias **– Naruto sonrío sinceramente. Agradecía más que ningún otro, estos gestos de ayuda cuando se los brindaban…

**- Parece que cayó en uno de sus "sueños y está buscando la manera de escaparse, si ocurriera de nuevo…-** hizo una pausa mientras se aseguraba que el rubio atendía – **déjeme decirle que es imposible, a no ser que sea otro Sharingan…**

**- Ya lo sé** – volvió a la lectura **– lo que estoy tratando de averiguar es si algo que me pasó fue real, o como usted dice, un sueño… En realidad no quiero escapar, si no…volver a entrar…**

**- No se como ayudarle, muchacho** – la anciana recogió el libro que Naruto leía **– pero le aconsejo que recuerde lo que vio en aquel momento… Hasta el detalle mas insignificante, puede llevarle al camino que busca –** le toco el hombro **– no se rinda y dará con ello. Parece de los que no abandona fácilmente…**

**-Muchisimas gracias** – Hizo una reverencia antes de salir del local **– Me ha ayudado mas de lo que cree, abuelita…**

**- Esta juventud….**

_**En la puerta de la aldea…**_

**- ¿A dónde te crees que vas, enano?-** dijo la hokage desde el marco superior del portón de salida…

**- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba, abuela?** – visiblemente nervioso

**- Yo he preguntado primero…**

-** Necesito comprobar algo** – subió a su altura **– volveré lo antes posible.**

**- Sabes que no puedo dejar que te largues sin mas, ¿Verdad?**

**- Por favor –** puso su mejor puchero – **es muy importante para mi** – carita de pena y lagrimitas **– cuando vuelva haré lo que me pidas sin quejarme nunca mas…**

**- No voy a detenerte, pero…** – le acarició el cabello **– en cuanto alguien venga a decirme que no te ha visto hace tiempo, emitiré la orden de búsqueda-** vio al rubio sonreír – **es la ventaja que te doy, ¿Entendido?**

**- Muchísimas gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…**

**- Ten cuidado, y vuelve de una pieza…**

_**Horas después…**_

**-¡¡ITACHI!-** Sasuke despertó de golpe con la imagen de Naruto aún en la retina y el nombre de su hermano en los labios.

Esperaba que no fuera cierto, pero tenía la sensación de que, la razón por la que Naruto se interesaba por sus ojos, no era otra que un encuentro con su "querido hermano mayor" **– Joder… como he podido ser tan gilipollas. ¡Mierdaaaa!-** salió como un rayo, aún con el pijama hacia la casa de su sensei.

Uzumaki había encontrado el lugar, una mansión al otro lado de las montañas que delimitaban Konoha por el norte… Ahora solo le faltaba encontrar a cierta persona…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_Jo j ojo… bueno, pues, ¿Y ahora que? ¿Naruto encontrará a Itachi y le hará pagar o, por el contrario, Sasuke descubrirá el pastel y llegará antes a Naruto de que este dé con su hermano?_**

_**A los reviews, que me encantan jajaja:**_

**_A Fati-chan: _**Madre mia, jajaja, no sé si contestarte a ti o a tu inner jajaja. Me alegra un montón que lo hayas disfrutado, (La verdad es que lo escribí en un par de horas, jajaja, después de pasarme una tarde entera viendo dojinshis yaoi de estos dos y alguno que otro de kaka x iru) Para tu alegría y disfrute personal te contaré, que tengo otro listo de ItaxNaru, más romántico que este (sentimiento de culpa jajaja). Espero que me cuentes que te ha parecido este epi de transición, es para enlazar la historia con el siguiente que será otro lemón (Chibi naruto grita: ¡¡Venganza!)

Besitos Wapa.

**_A Anzu Zoldik_**: Holaaa! No sabía de ti desde el inicio de Jaulas, (Y ya hace, ¿Ne?) Espero que lo sigas leyendo, por que si no es así te estás perdiendo unos "encuentros SasuNaru muy interesantes jejeje) Es broma. Me alegra que te gustara el epi. Besitos

**_A Nayru Ishida: _**Con esta manía que tenéis de dejar a vuestros inners sueltos una no sabe a quien contestar, jajaja ( Shiga aparece tirando de una correa atada al cuello de Itachi: Tu no digas ni pío, o te enteras) en fin… Que me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia. Besitos

**_A Kandara 1:_** jajaja, Es cierto que se podía haber resistido un poquitín, pero avisé al final del epi… Sobre lo que comentas de Sasuke, pues… es que ya tengo un Sasu naru subido y este se lo prometí a una amiga (Además a Sasuke en plan salvaje no me lo imagino, no se por que, pero no termina de convencerme en esa faceta…) Espero tu comentario de este. Besitos

**_A Aya K_**: En principio este es de tres epis, jajaja aunque el segundo no cuenta por ser de transición (Y para que me dé tiempo de acabar el 16 de Jaulas que lo tengo a medias jajaja, y estoy con otro de Ita x Naru y editando uno que tengo to guarrete y lleno de faltas de ortografía de Sakura y Kakashi…) jajaja El reencuentro llegará en el epi tres y será mmm… (Bsss susurro: muuuu coxinooooo jajaaja) Besitos.

**_A Hermi18_**: Joooo, snif, Vale que no te guste la pareja, pero me da la sensación de que lo que no te gusta, es que hagan dañito al rubito wapetón, ¿A que si? Jajaja Me alegra que al menos te gustara el lemon (Imagínate que es Sasuke y arreglado jajaja) Besitos.

**_A umi minamino_**: ¡¡Gracias! Me hace feliz saber que te ha gustado y que me hayas dejado review para contármelo… Besitos.

**_A maria_**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y si, haré mas fic como este. Me quedo con tu dire y te aviso o si no, ponme en alertas de autor y en cuanto suba un fic te llegara un mail de la página, ¿Vale wapa? Besitos.

**_A Lola_**: Jo tia, que brasas con el de orochimaru, ( bleee saca la lengua) Lo tengo acabado, corregido y editado, pero es que me da yuyuuuuuu, (Pobre Kakashi, no me lo perdonará en la vida jajaja) Tendrás que darme un premio, por que no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado escribiendo esto, ( Tenía que imaginarme que era otro y no el cara boa jajaja) En fin, que ya lo subiré en cuanto acabe el epi de Jaulas, ¿Vale? Besitos.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Acabé con las respuestas.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo en este nuevo proyecto, os lo agradezco sinceramente.**_

_**Besitos y mordiskitos**_

_**Shiga san**_


	3. Anochecer y amanecer

Advertencias: Naruto no es mío, es de Kishi sensei. (Si fuera mío, todos los personajes monos pasarían de las misiones y estaría dándole al tema en todos los rincones de Konoha...)

Aviso: Como dije en el epi uno, (que espero que hayas leído antes de leer este) este relato contiene situaciones sexualmente explícitas (Y con todo lujo de detalles) y lenguaje soez y vulgar (OH, si, sigue, Naruto kun, vamos vamos, AHHHH) Ejem, léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad

Es Yaoi y lemon muy, pero que muy crudo… Dicho queda…

Como se suele decir: Masturbarse es bueno, pero follando conoces gente…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_ANOCHECER Y AMANECER._**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

El oscuro cielo nocturno comenzaba a dejar de serlo. Pronto amanecería y él, sentado en aquella incómoda silla, había velado el cuerpo inconsciente de Itachi en perfecta quietud…No sabía muy bien si por miedo a que se despertase o a lo que pasaría en ese momento, no le había quitado la vista de encima en las últimas horas…

En aquel momento, recordando lo fácil que le había resultado atraparle, no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. Se levantó de su asiento, pesadamente, como si no fuera capaz de coordinar correctamente todos los músculos de su cuerpo… finalmente parecía que el cautivo despertaba… ¿Se habría pasado en el golpe al dejarlo inconsciente? ¡Bah! ¿Acaso importaba? no, por supuesto que no, al menos a Naruto Uzumaki no…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Estaba seguro que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero veía solo oscuridad…

Al tratar de moverse se descubrió atado de pies y manos, desnudo…

Una presión en sus mandíbulas le rebeló que también estaba amordazado…

Con uno de sus sentidos que parecía no estar limitado, Itachi trataba de identificar cualquier olor que le revelase su paradero… ¿Incienso y cera ardiendo?

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Se acercó con cautela, pues era consciente de que aquel hombre era peligroso, y en aquel momento, estaría sopesando su situación y maquinando un plan de escape…

Apareció, como siempre que necesitaba una dosis de crueldad, el demonio interno, se apoderó de la voluntad de Naruto y le dotó del valor necesario para uno de los arranques de la raza humana que más le satisfacía: La venganza.

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Notó la vibración de los pasos de la otra persona que estaba en el mismo cuarto, en el colchón que lo exhibía. Se paró cerca de él y notó su respiración en el lóbulo de su oreja… Si al menos no le hubiese atado los pulgares a parte de las muñecas, estaba seguro de poder hacer algo para matar rápidamente al cabrón que lo tenía así. La sensación de estar indefenso era algo, a lo que Itachi Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Durante un corto periodo de tiempo, jugó con la sombra que proyectaba su mano en la espalda del cautivo, y finalmente, hundió uno de sus dedos en la goma que ataba su pelo y soltó la coleta, de un tirón, esparciendo su cabello por la almohada...

Mirando los esfuerzos que hacía para liberar sus brazos de las ataduras, sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos en el gesto. Aquella energía que liberaba tan inútilmente le parecía tan encantadora…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Un impulso eléctrico le sacudió el cuello cuando le arrancó la goma del pelo, no sabía muy bien para qué fin, pero su prioridad era, soltarse. Notaba sus extremidades entumecidas y las puntas de los dedos insensibles. Seguro que llevaba horas atado y en la misma postura… Con la proximidad de su captor se hizo una pregunta… ¿Iba a morir así? Después de todo lo que había pasado… ¿Ese iba a ser su fin? Penoso…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Se sentó junto a su presa, y tras meditar su siguiente movimiento, paseó sus afiladas garras por la inmaculada porción de carne que formaba la espalda del Uchiha…

Arañaba y se detenía a admirar los gestos de dolor, volvía a pasar la uña por el mismo sitio y se paraba. Una y otra vez, cambiando el lugar de la lesión, pero sin alejarse demasiado de la misma zona. ¡OH, como lo estaba disfrutando! Marcaba, sin olvidarse de ninguno de los azotes que le había propinado días atrás, en el mismo lugar, extasiado con el buen resultado que estaba consiguiendo…Mmm… si tan solo pudiera escuchar sus gritos sería, simplemente maravilloso…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Apretar los parpados y cerrar los puños era lo único que su maltratador le había concedido. Cada nueva herida era más dolorosa que la anterior y cada pasada, ardía y helaba al mismo tiempo. Estaba entrenado para soportar torturas de este tipo, pero aquel aroma a incienso tan embriagador, le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Recordó lo acontecido con el rubio, y por la posición de las heridas que le estaba infringiendo, estaba casi seguro que era el mismo. La revelación de este dato por su subconsciente, tuvo el efecto contrario al que deseaba el torturador… Se estaba excitando al pensar que, aquel ángel al que había torturado tan salvajemente, ahora le devolvía aquél instante de éxtasis…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Retiró la sábana que le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo, y la tiró al suelo, junto con su ropa, manchada de sangre. Le fascinó lo que aquel líquido rojo dibujaba en la piel blanca del Uchiha. Admiraba su obra como el pintor que admira su cuadro después de terminarlo… Maravillado. Retiró la mordaza de la boca, y pasó la lengua, despacio, muy despacio, por los labios del otro. Se deslizó por la quijada, de ahí al cuello y de ese lugar a su destino original…las heridas sangrantes…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Notó el calor de la lengua ajena en sus labios. Prefirió no decir nada que empeorase su situación. Quizá con un poco de suerte, le soltase las manos, algo poco probable, o le devolviese la vista y entonces si que estaría salvado. La saliva de Naruto al contacto con su maltrecha piel, le hizo emitir un suspiro mudo. No quiso hacerlo, simplemente le salió de dentro… Acababa de condenarse el sólo…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Aquel gemido involuntario incitó al rubio a pasar al postre sin haber digerido si quiera el primer plato. Iba a regalarle una felación, como el Uchiha hizo con él, para regodearse de sus suspiros, pero ese sonido le encendió un clic interior. ¡Quería follarse a ese cabrón y quería hacerlo ya! Dicho y hecho. Agarró la cuerda que mantenía las muñecas del moreno unidas y tiró de ella con fuerza, levantándolo de su posición acostada, dejándole con las rodillas como punto de apoyo. Sin soltar la cuerda, con la otra mano se guió al interior de Itachi, sin delicadeza y con una brutalidad asombrosa, entró por una puerta que hasta ahora, había sido de salida… Acompañó el gesto con un aullido bestial, nada que ver con los gemidos o suspiros propios del sexo…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Notó el tirón en sus brazos y como su cuerpo se elevaba sobre sus rodillas. Después de eso…Un terrible empujón y un gruñido que le estalló en el cerebro… Lo estaba haciendo. Aquel muchacho con mirada inocente le estaba dando a probar de su propia medicina, y a pesar del dolor y la humillación… Lo estaba disfrutando como nunca…

La sangre que no se había escapado por las heridas anteriores, se acumulaba en su sexo de manera dolorosa y lo peor de todo, es que al tener el movimiento de sus manos censurado, dependía de la piedad del rubio para que le procurare atención en aquel lugar… O quizá no haría falta…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Con más fuerza cada vez, intercalando gemidos con risas estridentes, cada empujón era distinto, mas brutal y con mas ansia, buscaba la velocidad en el vaivén y los gritos de placer que ahora le regalaba el moreno no ayudaban a que retrasase su inevitable eyaculación. Resuelto a que aquello durase un poco mas, soltó las manos de Itachi y se aferró a sus caderas, provocando que este, cayera hacia delante, apoyando la mejilla en la almohada. La sangre que se escapaba por la herida mas reciente, le escurría por los muslos y salpicaba el vientre del rubio en cada choque. El temblor en las rodillas del Uchiha le indicó que se había corrido, pero aún así quiso comprobarlo y pasó su mano por el sexo ajeno… ¡Qué descortés por su parte hacerlo antes que él! Teniendo en cuenta las molestias que se había tomado…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

En cuanto pasó el dolor inicial, cada envestida nueva le provocaba intensas descargas de placer, hasta el punto de olvidar la situación en la que se encontraba y empezar a gemir con la boca abierta, gritando con cada nuevo empujón, y con su mente solicitando mas y mas… Se precipitó contra la almohada, cambiando levemente de posición. El nuevo ángulo hacía que, el acceso a su punto álgido de placer quedase a merced de su captor en cada embestida. No pudo soportarlo más y se corrió como nunca. ¡Qué placer más exquisito! ¿Algo así era posible? Ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado una cosa semejante… Las piernas le temblaban debido a la liberación y la mano del rubio en su sexo aún palpitante, hizo que deseara recuperar su dureza en el lugar lo antes posible…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

El rubio también se corrió, y se mantuvo inmóvil en el interior del otro, hasta estar seguro de no dejarse nada en el cuerpo. Todo para Itachi, iba a rellenarle como a un pavo y esto no era lo último que iba a hacerle… Le cogió del pelo y le atrajo a él, para acceder a sus labios, que en lugar de besar, mordió. Y no solo lo hizo ahí, mordió sus mejillas, su cuello, su nuca, toda la piel a la que tenía acceso desde esa posición, sin abandonar las entrañas del moreno… Le soltó de golpe y el Uchiha volvió a la posición inicial, antes de que comenzase nada… Boca abajo sobre un lecho adornado de sangre y semen, que ahora se adhería a la piel de su estómago como pegamento…

Le liberó de las ataduras y subió la bandana que le cubría los ojos. Se alejó unos metros, hasta la silla que estaba junto a la puerta…

**- Será mejor que te largues** – vio como Itachi trataba de sentarse** – Vienen hacia aquí… a buscarme…**

**- Sabes que podría matarte por lo que acabas de hacerme, ¿Verdad?**

**- Lo sé –** suspiró – **pero también sé que has disfrutado como nunca** – señaló su estómago adornado por los restos del encuentro **– No te he hecho nada que no me hicieras tu… ¡Ah, por cierto! Te debo una mamada…**

**- Eso lo dejaremos para la próxima vez que nos veamos, Naruto-kun –** se vistió y avanzó hasta el rubio.

**- La próxima vez que nos veamos, te mataré –** Lanzó una de las figuras que adornaba el mueble de la entrada contra una de las ventanas, rompiendo el cristal**- Estamos en paz, ahora ¡VETE!**

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

Sentado en la silla de la habitación donde Itachi colgó la primera vez su gabardina, y con las piernas sobre el reposa brazos, estaba Naruto.

Así se lo encontró Sasuke cuando entró violentamente, golpeando la puerta contra la pared, sentado de aquel modo tan extraño, desnudo y con el cuerpo salpicado de sangre.

Se acerco lentamente donde estaba su compañero y observó la estancia.

La cama estaba completamente desecha, con las sábanas en el suelo enredadas con la ropa del rubio.

Sangre, por todas partes.

Sobre el colchón, en las sábanas, en la ropa de Naruto, y un caminito de gotas del líquido vital desde el lecho hasta una de las ventanas que, a causa de tener el cristal roto, permitía que el frío matutino accediera al cuarto. Sasuke pudo apreciar que su compañero tenía la piel de gallina, y se agachó a por la ropa del rubio, que parecía estar encantado en aquella situación. La voz de Sasuke le hizo dejar de mirar al vacío y enfocar al moreno.

**- ¿Dónde está? –** su rostro denotaba fiereza

**- ¿Dónde está quien, Sasuke?** – Naruto sonrió como un tonto

**- Itachi, ¿Quién va ha ser? –** miró alrededor como buscando algo

**- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Sasuke** – se levantó y procedió a vestirse lentamente **– Esta sangre no es mía y…**

**- ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!** – Kakashi entró en ese momento

**- Se ha ido, y por lo que he podido comprobar, hace bastante –** escuchó al otro componente del equipo siete en el pasillo **- ¡Sakura! No entres, cubre la salida.**

**- Bien** – El jounin se acercó a Naruto y lo examinó tomándole por los hombros **- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – **Comprobó que, efectivamente la sangre que lo adornaba no era suya y que no estaba herido **– No tienes que contestar si no quieres…**

**- Entonces no hay nada que contar –** abandonó la habitación pasando por al lado de Sakura sin mirarla. Si alguno de ellos se hubiera fijado en los ojos de Naruto, habría apreciado que estaban adornados por una alegre y tremendamente satisfecha mirada carmesí…

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Ja jaja, ¡He vuelto a hacerloooo! Y por cierto, me ha encantado, jajaja**_

**_Niñas y niños, no hagáis esto en vuestras casas y mucho menos con la supervisión de un adulto… (Fíjate que me da pena Itachi y todo…pobre…)_**

**_Son las 5:36 de la madrugada (Así estoy yo, con el cerebro en encefalograma abollado, ahí que ver)_**

_**A los reviewses:**_

**_A Kandara 1: _**Me****alegra que te encante…A ver que te parece este. Besitos

**_A Aya K_**: Pues ya me contarás que te ha parecido este epi (La verdad es que lo he disfrutado como nunca imaginándolo jejeje) De Jaulas (adelanto beep beep) Pues tengo a Naruto y Sasuke en un baño, solitos jajaja (Ya estamos de nuevo con el temita bater… Por cierto, nadie se ha dado cuenta que esos dos todavía no lo han hecho, j eje je) Besos

**_A Fati chan87_**: ( Shiga corre de un lado a otro con unidades de sangre y tubitos por si acaso) J aja ja, me encantan tus reviews, y tu inner es tan mona… (AMIGAAAA Shiga abrazada al inner de Fati)Dime que te ha parecido este y si quieres que lo continue o lo acabo en este epi. Besitos

**_A Nayru Ishida : _**( Shiga le tiende a Yami Nayru una fundita de plástico para el teclado y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a la autentica) Vamos vamos que no ha sido para tanto, mujer, jajaja…Dime que te parece este epi, ¿Ne?. Besitos

_**A Sango: **Pues _espero que disfrutes del epi. Gracias por tu review. Besos

**_A umi minamino_**: ¡Marchando una actualización!jajaja Besos

**_AAnzu Zoldik_: **Como puedes ver, Naruto le ha dado su merecido, mua ha ha ha… Y Sasuke llega, pero cuando se ha acabado la acción… (En principio había cogido tu idea, pero es que como los tengo enamoraditos en Jaulas, no me salía nada coherente, lo siento)Espero que te guste el epi y que me sigas en el otro fic. Besos

**_A Kiomi_**: Anuncio el final de la temporada de estar en ascuas para Kiomi, jajaja.

En principio este es el final, pero lo he dejado abierto, por si os apetece que lo siga (la verdad es que le he cogido cariño a estos dos en plan sádico jajaja) Cuéntame que te ha parecido, ¿Vale? Besitos

**_A Kasumita: _**J aja ja, me partí la caja con lo de "Itachi en cabrón mode on". Gracias por la opinión, me encantó saber que te había gustado. Besos y me cuentas que tal este

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Bueno, pues se acabó… **_

_**A menos que me digáis que lo siga, para mi este es el final, (queda abierto a sugerencias)**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y consideración.**_

_**Besitos y mordiskitos**_

_**Shiga san**_


	4. Horas del atardecer

_**¡Andaaaa! Epi nuevo, j ojo jo**_

**_Advertencias: Naruto no es mio, ( Si eso sucediera, seria un serie yaoi, hard, cochina, super basta, para adultos, llena de morreos con lengua, fluidos a todo trapo y cameos varios con forma de calippo de fresa, donde todos estarían mas pegados que robocop aun imán industrial…) es de Kishi sensei. _**

_**A darle sentido a las letras….¡Readyyyy, Goooo!**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**HORAS DEL ATARDECER.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Regresaba de la farmacia con todo lo necesario para ese día. Vendas, desinfectante y un antipirético para el "enfermo inesperado", que se había encontrado en el pasillo de su casa cuando regresó de consumar la venganza. Con aquél iban dos días, en los que no conseguía que le bajase la fiebre lo suficiente como para decir, que estaba fuera de peligro. Los cortes y mordiscos que él mismo le había infringido, se curaban a marchas forzadas debido quizás a la elevada temperatura, al bajo nivel de defensas o al estrés causado por el acto, brutal y devastador, que se había consumado en el ahora, inconsciente cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha.

Aún se preguntaba como había logrado burlar la seguridad de la aldea y como leches había sabido que esa era su casa. Sin duda alguna, misterios del cuerpo humano, quien sabe.

Naruto se detuvo a pocos metros de su casa. De nuevo, desde que pasó "aquello", Sasuke no había perdido ni una sola de las oportunidades de interrogar al rubio a cerca del paradero de su hermano, acabando siempre la conversación con un amable "vete a la mierda Sasuke" por parte de Uzumaki.

Suspiró a la espera de la pregunta… ¿Es que no pensaba desistir nunca? Luego lo trataban a él de pesado…

**- Tarde o temprano cometerás un error** – el pequeño Uchiha volvía a la carga **– no sabes guardar un secreto.**

**- Si si, Lo que tu digas Sasuke –** cansado – **Déjame pasar, tengo que ir a casa a curarme esto** – se había vendado un brazo para poder comprar el material de las curas sin levantar sospechas **– Aparta de mi camino.**

**- No, hasta que me digas donde está –** mirada desafiante **– A mi no puedes engañarme…**

**- No sé donde está** – aguantándole la mirada **– Si lo supiera, te lo habría dicho aunque fuera para perderte de vista.**

**- ¿Te acostaste con él, verdad? –** Cogiéndole del cuello y apretando **- ¿Tan bueno fue que ahora le proteges de todo?-** acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del rubio **- ¿Si te demuestro que soy mejor que él me dirás donde está?**

**- ¡Vete a la mierda, Sasuke!** – fin de la conversación.

Se soltó del agarre del moreno con un gesto violento y se alejó de él echando serpientes por la boca. El numerito de Sasuke empezaba a tocarle las narices… ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le dijera: Sí, tienes razón, el otro día me tiré a tu hermano, pero no me acuerdo de casi nada, por que estaba poseído por el Kyubi, pero que sepas, que el me violó antes de eso y yo lo hice para vengarme? La cara de Sasuke después de oír esto no tendría precio… Hablando del demonio… ¿A que venía eso de "si te demuestro que soy mejor que él"? ¿Sasuke también?

Detuvo su marcha en seco con este pensamiento. ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con él? No, no, no. Ahora su prioridad era, que Itachi se largara de su casa lo antes posible.

Sentado en su cama y con las mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre, Itachi se preguntaba donde estaba, mientras en su mano sostenía la toalla mojada que había estado en su frente. Naruto lo miró desde la puerta, dudando por un momento si se acercaba. Cuando el otro alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, se armó de valor y avanzó hasta él, dejando la bolsa que traía en la mesilla y llenando un vaso con agua para darle la medicina. Itachi seguía sus movimientos interesado, casi sin parpadear. Se sentía mareado, con la boca seca y la garganta ardiéndole. Naruto se sentó a su lado, y le tomó la mano para depositarle en la palma el comprimido, sosteniendo el vaso de agua a la altura de la nariz del Uchiha.

**- No me has matado** – su voz sonó grave

**- No –** le acercó la pastilla a la boca y esperó a que tomase un sorbo de agua **– Levanta los brazos, voy a curarte la espalda.**

Retiró las vendas con cuidado, y extendió el desinfectante por las heridas despacio. De vez en cuando, le encaraba para encontrarse con sus ojos, ahora negros y recordaba lo que habían pasado juntos.

Las gotas de sudor en el cuerpo del Uchiha, su cabello suelto, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos brillantes y llorosos, y su desnudez únicamente cubierta en las partes vendadas, le dotaban de un aspecto tremendamente erótico que no pasaba desapercibido para el joven Uzumaki. Se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre lo atraía como un imán a una pieza de metal. Desalentado por el descubrimiento, se alejó de él en cuanto terminó su trabajo, o eso intentó…

**- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun?** – lo tomó por la barbilla con una mano y con la otra le agarró el brazo – **No me digas que te sientes culpable de lo que pasó, por que yo no –** susurrando en la oreja del rubio**- estuviste maravilloso… en las dos ocasiones…**

**- ¡No te burles! –** tratando de zafarse **– Si tienes fuerzas para tomarme el pelo, también las tendrás para marcharte de aquí**

**- ¿Seguro que quieres que me vaya, Naruto-kun? –** Sonrisa **– La cara que ponías antes decía lo contrario…**

**- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que te hice! –** esquivó su mirada

**- Te debo una disculpa –** acercándole – **yo tampoco me porté adecuadamente** – notó "algo" al tratar de tumbar al rubio sobre él - **¿Y esto?** – levantando la sabana.

**- Ahora te lo quito –** extrajo con sumo cuidado el finto tubo de plástico insertado en el pene del Uchiha **– Es lo que tiene estar inconsciente, nunca sabes cuando van a tener ganas de ir al lavabo –** sonriendo mientras las tripas de Itachi daban un concierto – **te prepararé algo de comer. Llevas dos días sin nada sólido en el estómago.**

**- ¿No me has dado nada de comer en dos días?-** serio

**- Si, te he dado caldos con esto –** enseñándole una jeringa **– pero nada masticable. Espera un poco…**

Estaba en la cocina cuando la puerta de entrada de su casa, se abrió repentinamente y Sasuke aparecía tras el estruendo.

**- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme con la palabra en la boca!**

**- Fuera de mi casa, o no respondo –** miró de reojo a su habitación y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.

**- De eso nada –** rabioso **– me vas a decir lo que quiero oír, por las buenas o por las malas.**

**- Si quieres pelear vamos fuera y…- **No pudo terminar ya que fue golpeado en la cara, cayendo de culo en el suelo de la cocina.

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, hermanito? –** Itachi habló apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sujetándose la sabana a la altura de la cadera **– Si querías que te dijera donde estoy –** sonrisa maléfica **– Premio, acabas de encontrarme.**

Sasuke se lanzó contra su hermano, pero no llegó a su destino. Cayó inconsciente a los pies de este, a causa de un golpe propinado por el rubio.

Cuando por fin recuperó la consciencia, se encontró sentado a una silla con las manos atadas a las patas traseras y los tobillos a las delanteras. Frente a sus ojos, el rostro sonrojado de su eterno rival, profería gemidos de lo más lascivo a consecuencia de las caricias que su hermano le propinaba a la latente excitación del rubio. Se preguntó en que momento Naruto habría aprendido a gemir de ese modo.

Naruto se sintió observado y se colocó de manera que Sasuke no pudiera perderse nada del espectáculo. A cuatro patas sobre el lecho, avanzó felino hasta el borde, donde alargó la mano para acercar la silla sobre la que estaba Sasuke a la cama. Tras parpadear un par de veces y superar el estupor inicial, se decidió ha hablar.

**- Eres un monstruo –** mirada de odio hacia su hermano.

**- ¿Sabes, me sorprendes, Sasuke –** total tranquilidad **– Hace unos días sometí a este chico a las peores vejaciones que te puedas imaginar –** Sasuke miró a Naruto sin entender **– cometí un grave error al subestimarle por parecer indefenso, y sufrí en mi propio cuerpo la misma tortura –** Sasuke comprendió entonces de quien era la sangre que adornaba a Naruto cuando lo encontraron en aquella habitación **– Estoy seguro de que os disteis cuenta de que algo le pasaba, y de que trató de pediros ayuda, pero claro, este chico no os importa lo suficiente, ¿Verdad?-** estrechó la mirada **– Imagínate la rabia que debió sentir para vengarse de mi, y no solo eso, después me encuentra en su casa y en lugar de matarme, me cura, me asea y me alimenta con una sonrisa en la cara. Después de oír todo esto, ¿Quién es el monstruo de los dos, Sasuke?**

Sasuke bajó la cabeza. Itachi tenía razón. Iba a decir algo para disculparse, pero los labios de Naruto se posaron sobre los suyos y le negaron el turno de réplica.

**- No puedo confiar en que guardes el secreto de que tu hermano está aquí –** el rubio habló en un susurro **– y no quiero tener que hacerte daño, así que, lo único que se me ocurre, es que tu también seas parte del secreto –** volvió a besarle.

Intentó evitar el contacto de la lengua del rubio apretando los labios, cosa que funcionó durante un rato, hasta que Naruto comenzó a gemir en su boca, producto de las caricias que el mayor de los Uchiha le regalaba al zorrito. Sasuke se rindió y finalmente, correspondió al beso del rubio, notando como sonreía. Aquél gesto hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos y se encontrara con los de su hermano, que reía divertido ante la situación. Desvió la vista del moreno al rubio, al ver, que su hermano había cambiado su expresión feliz a una asustada tras mirar a Naruto. Sasuke descubrió el por que del temor de su hermano, cuando los labios del rubio se posaron en su cuello, y unos colmillos afilados, atravesaron la fina piel, y mirando de reojo, se encontró con las pupilas carmesí de su compañero de equipo…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kyaaaaaaaaaa, madre mía Y ahora ¿Qué? …

A los reviews:

**A Ale-Y-H-un ángel de Botice…:** Me alegra que te guste, pero me tienes que explicar, que significa que te has quedado así: o.O… ¿Con un ojo mas grande que otro? Mmm… Besitos

**A Tifa Uzumaki**: Gracias por tus alabanzas, eres un cielo. Espero tu comen en este epi. Besos.

**A Fati-chan87:** Como me pediste "literal**_: yo quiero un encuentro de sexo mutuo y consentido, no se que se lo monten a lo grande, y a un sasuke súper celoso, pero celoso celoso, jajajaja,_** ¡Pues deseo concedido! Jo j ojo, he allanado el terreno para el siguiente epi. Espero que te guste el enfoque. Por cierto: masturbarse es bueno pero follando conoces gente, jajaja. Y deja a tu inner fuera del baño en esas ocasiones, que luego lo casca to, jajaja. Besitos wapa.

**A Elanta**: Gracias por los piropos (Shiga san en modo estrellitas). Ita chan será maltratado, pero poquito, que sigue con las pupitas, (pobre), yo me preocuparía mas de Sasuke , mua hahaha… Naru regresa en modo kyubi…kyaaaaaa ke tiemblen los Uchiha, jajaja… Besos.

**A Yummy:** Bueno, epi nuevo, para que no te derritas, jajaja. Gracias por el comen. Bss.

**A Umi Minamino**: OH por dios, Sasuke está en peligro, OH por dios, si yo fuera Itachi me inventaría un "siéntate" tipo Kagome con Inuyasha, o lo pasará mal de nuevo... (O bien, según se mire…) Naruto en modo kyubi con los dos Uchihas a huevo…Mmm…¡OH por dios! Bsos

**A Anzu Zoldick:** Como puedes apreciar, lo continuo (después de la respuesta que ha tenido, es lo menos que podía hacer) Espero tu comen y me alegra que te guste la historia. Bss.

**A Aya K:** Pues he decidido continuar, invitando a una estrella especial al espectáculo, Mua ha ha ha. Naru volverá a ser seme (Venganza contra los Uchiha del mundo jajaja) Bss wapa.

**A sango0223:** Pues gracias por lo de guapo y aquí tienes la conti. Bsos.

**A Vierna:** Te doy toda la razón, jajaja . Seguirá sin pasteleo, prometido. Gracias por el comentario. Besos.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Jooooooooooooo, j ojo j ojo

Pues como podéis ver, Naruto se ha transformado de nuevo ante la amenaza de que Sasuke le despoje de su "juguetito último modelo Itachi". En fin, como he dicho en los reviews, si yo fuera Sasuke me plantearía seriamente inventar un jutsu de tele transporte instantáneo, pero ya mismo….la pregunta es: ¿Se lo montarán delante de Sasuke o el pequeño Uchiha deseará no haber ido de visita en "modotocahuevos" a la casa del rubio? Eso se verá en el siguiente… ( Lo sé, soy una ·$&·&/·$"$· jajaja)

Besitos y Mordiskitos

Shiga san


	5. Horas de frío y calor

_**Advertencias: Naruto no es mio, es de Kishi sensei. **_

_**A lo que iba: ¡¡Mambo! Jajaja **_

_**Espero que os guste…( Shiga san se aleja con una malévola risotada de fondo…)**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_HORAS DE FRIO Y CALOR._**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Abrió los labios, separando los dientes del cuello de Sasuke, extendió la sangre resultante de la herida con la saliva, un poco mas arriba, y volvió a morder, justo debajo de la oreja, sintiendo el palpitar acelerado el corazón en su lengua. Se atiesó y todos sus músculos se contrajeron sin que él lo ordenase. Siguió lamiendo, pasando al otro lado del cuello. Tomó el borde de la camiseta de Sasuke y de un tirón la partió en dos, separándose de la nuca del moreno para contemplar su desnudez a medias.

En ese preciso instante, cuando Naruto regresaba al borde la cama y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, Sasuke fue consciente de la gravedad de la situación. No dijo nada, sabía que ninguna palabra haría entrar en razón a aquel ser, empezó a sudar, a sudar frío, apretando los pies contra el suelo sin dejar de luchar contra las cuerdas que lo mantenían inmóvil, desprotegido y a su merced.

El rubio se arrodilló sobre el colchón, ofreciéndole su sexo flácido al cautivo. Sasuke ladeo la cabeza, negándose a hacer lo que el otro quería. Naruto endureció el gesto y tras subirle la barbilla para que lo mirase, dijo sonriendo…

_**- Chúpamela.**_

Nunca una sola palabra había sonado tan amenazadora a los oídos de Sasuke, pero no estaba dispuesto a doblegarse tan fácilmente. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo el cabeza hueca de siempre…

**- Prefiero morir a tener tu poya en la boca **– lo miró fugazmente para volver a girar el rostro.

**- Bien, si es lo que quieres – **bajó de la cama y se puso a olisquearle sonoramente –** pero te advierto que no será instantáneo **– curvó los labios** – antes de morir, desearás haber cumplido mi petición.**

Elevó la mano, mostrando sus garras, dispuesto a seccionarle el pecho y lo que se pusiera en su camino, pero Itachi, que se había arrastrado a duras penas entre las sábanas para alcanzar la posición que ocupaba el zorro en el borde de la cama, y de la misma manera, arrodillado en el sitio, rodeó con el brazo la cintura del rubio y le susurró al oído con la mirada puesta en su hermano…

**- Yo lo haré – **el rubio giró el rostro y le ofreció la boca que Itachi besó despacio –** Él no sabrá apreciarlo como yo.**

Naruto sonrió triunfante mientras Sasuke, observaba horrorizado la escena. ¿Su hermano acababa de salvarle? Debía tener la fiebre muy alta para obrar así, por que estaba seguro, que no lo hacía por altruismo, ni por amor fraternal.

**- No creas que con esto te perdono, hermanito **– Sasuke destilaba odio

**- Cierra la puta boca, enano – **El mayor le contestó con la misma fiereza** – o tendré que callarte a la fuerza…**

Al zorro la escena le pareció encantadora, se tumbó sobre su espalda sonriendo, poniendo la cabeza lo más cerca posible del preso, y dejó que el mayor le desnudase.

Disfrutaba del tacto ardiente de Itachi. La fiebre alta le daba un aspecto cansado y a la vez apetecible. Estaba ardiendo hasta las puntas de los dedos. Notó la calentura del otro, cuando se metió el sexo del rubio en la boca y su respiración nasal se extendía por el vientre de éste, cálida como su estado.

Era la segunda vez que se corría en aquella boca, pero claro, eso Sasuke no lo sabía y por mucho que luchara, la visión de su hermano humillado hasta tal punto y los gemidos que salían de la garganta de Naruto lo estaban excitando.

Contempló feliz como se abultaba el pantalón de Sasuke y extendió el brazo para desabrochar la prenda y liberar el trozo de carne de su prisión de tela.

Se giró sobre el colchón, y apoyando las manos en las rodillas de Sasuke, acercó la punta de la lengua a la erección, sin tocarla y alzó la vista. Se encontró con la maravillosa visión del muchacho ruborizado y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido, cuando alzó levemente las caderas dándole luz verde a su propósito.

Sasuke consiguió soltarse una mano antes del acercamiento del depredador, y en lugar de tratar de liberar el resto de sus miembros y salir pitando de aquel sitio, enredó sus dedos en los dorados cabellos y empujaba la cabeza de Naruto contra su cuerpo clamando impaciente la atención que requería su sexo.

Itachi, que estaba mas que complacido con la colaboración de su hermano, se sentó sobre las nalgas del zorrito y se dedicó a besarle la nuca y los hombros mientras se acariciaba lentamente. Comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de los gemidos que emitía Sasuke. Eyaculó sobre la espalda del zorrito y se desmayó sobre él.

Naruto succionó con más ímpetu al notar el peso del mayor sobre su cuerpo, y cuando notó que la dureza de Sasuke había llegado a su límite, ladeó la boca y hundió los colmillos en la carne, atravesando casi por completo el pene de Sasuke durante el éxtasis. La sangre se mezcló con el semen en su boca, y dejó que se le escapara por la comisura de los labios y escurriera a cámara lenta hasta su barbilla.

Se deshizo del peso extra y se puso de pié, frente a Sasuke, al que besó para añadir a la mezcla la saliva del Uchiha.

Con su hermano fuera de juego, su integridad peligraba más que nunca, si es que eso era posible a estas alturas. Comprobó atónito como le soltaba de todos los amarres, y le invitaba a compartir el lecho, con la mano estirada hacia él y el cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente a un lado…

¿Por qué no huía? Su cuerpo avanzaba solo hacia aquella mano que lo instaba a experimentar un nivel más.

El tiempo para los besos y las caricias había pasado, y Sasuke se rindió ante lo que vendría a continuación. Se tumbó sobre su espalda, con los pies apoyados en el suelo, ladeó la cabeza y apretó con todas sus fuerzas los parpados mientras se mordía el labio. Un sudor frío lo recorría incansable y lo único caliente que notaba, era el pequeño riachuelo de sangre que se extendía por su vientre al abandonar su interior por el maltrecho pene. Al sentir movimiento, se situó mas arriba y abrió las piernas esperando lo inevitable. No quería, no con Naruto en ese estado, pero si se iba, perdería la oportunidad de matar a su hermano. El plan era descabellado pero a su parecer efectivo. Rezando por que el rubio se cansase lo suficiente después del sexo como para darle la oportunidad de poder vengarse, se abandonó a si mismo y a todo.

Sentía a Naruto sobre él, pero los segundos pasaban y no le hacía nada, ¿Por qué? Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la cara sonriente del rubio y una mirada fría, afilada, de un color más rojo que cualquier cosa de ese color que pudiese recordar en ese momento. Quieto, vio como el rubio se acercaba a sus labios y se paraba un milímetro antes de hacer contacto.

**- ¿De verás crees**, - la voz ronca del Kyubi sonó a través de Naruto **– que tu patético acto de sumisión, te permitirá dañar a mi juguetito? **– pasó los dedos por la espalda de Itachi haciendo desaparecer sus lesiones en el roce **– No te lo tomes como algo personal, Sasuke, pero mi "pequeño casero" desea a este tío y no puedo permitir que te interpongas –** Sasuke trató de incorporarse pero el Kyubi lo devolvió violentamente al mismo lugar – **Claro que, tampoco voy a consentir que disfrutes de este cuerpo –** pasándose las garras sin dañar por el pecho y el abdomen **– La cosa está así: No puedes matarle a él y no puedes follarme a mi…**- Se levantó de la cama atrayendo a Sasuke consigo por la cinturilla del boxer **– Estorbas, molestas y no me apetece jugar contigo –** le empujó a la puerta **– Largo y da gracias por seguir con vida** – sonrió **– No entiendo por qué, pero Naruto no quiere que te haga daño –** Sasuke miró con un gesto dolorido al zorro, al pasarse una mano por los genitales **– no quiere que te haga MAS daño …¡Blamm!**

La puerta se cerró tan cerca de su cara, que el pelo se le elevó un poco a causa de la corriente de aire, y se quedó petrificado en aquel sitio, asimilando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Suspiró triunfante y regresó a la cama. Colocó el cuerpo de Itachi en el centro y le arropó. Curó el resto de sus heridas y se tumbó a su lado, recuperando el azul en sus pupilas antes de devolverle el control a un confundido Naruto….

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_En fin, que Sasuke se ha librado (de momento, pero no prometo nada ajajaja)_**

_**A los reviews…:**_

**_A vierna_**: Pos no, no hay trío, jajaja (pero Sasuke se ha ido descargado jajaja) Me encantó tu review. Besos

**_A EstherKyubi: _**¿Qué yo dejo a medias? ¿Cuándo? Jajaja (Soy mala y me encanta, jajaja) A tu pregunta de si va a haber sexo, (¿Y eso que es lo que es?) Pos un poquito si que hay jajaja… Sobre lo del msn, hasta que no arregle el portátil, no tengo posibilidad de hablar con nadie, pero el mail si que me funciona (pregúntale a Fati jajaja) Gracias por el comen. Besos.

**_A Fati-cha87_**: ¿Qué te ha parecido el epi?(Nota: tapa los ojos a tu inner para que no lea esto) Te daré unos consejitos para dominar a esa tía ( Shiga acaricia la cabeza de ita chan que está abrazado a su pierna mientras tira de la correita de perro que tiene al cuello para besarle) Ínflala a ver yaoi, a ver si le da un chok y te deja mandar aunque sea un ratito, jajaja. Sobre el dojin ita naru, va por la Pág. 56 y tiene 209, mi amigo esta al borde del colapso (Me preguntó: ¿Esto son dos tíos no?) jajaja, solo te pido un pelín de paciencia, que lo hace cuando tiene un ratito después del curro…

Besos wapa.

**_A Nayru Ishida_**: (Y espíritu que la posee) Lo del trío multicolor, será para después, pero la cosa se va animando poco a poco. Espero que la funda no se te gaste de tanto lavarla jajaja.Besos

**_A AyaK_**: ¿En Navidad no es mejor recibir que dar? Digo yo…De momento Sasuke se escapa con un bocadito en el pito…Veremos que pasa cuando despierte Ita chan y se encuentre recuperado…Sobre tu pregunta de por que Ita va a casa de Naruto, pues si te das cuenta, cuando Naru le tiene atado podría haberle matado, pero en lugar de eso, le abre una vía de escape por la ventana, Itachi interpreta el gesto como uno de ayuda y por eso, cuando tiene que decidir donde ir a recuperarse, está seguro de que Naruto no le hará mas daño( No contaba con el tontolaba de su hermanito jajaja) Aunque yo me preocuparía por la jeringa y el tubito del epi anterior… Besos

**_A Umi minamino_**: (Rebautizada como la chica del oh por dios) Espero que te guste el epi y gracias por el review. Besos

**_A Elanta_**: J eje je, lo dicho, Sasuke se libra, de momento… Pero se lleva de recuerdo la marca made in zorrito mua ha ha ha ( Al Kyubi no le interesa Sasuke, pero ¿Naruto pensará lo mismo? Mua ha ha aha , Besos

**_A Yummy_**: Espero que este epi también te parezca una wapada. Jajaja Besos

**_A Armonik_**: Pos hago lo que puedo para continuar rápido… Espero tu comen de este epi. Besos.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Bueno pues la cosa está que ardeeeee. Itachi despertará junto a Naruto, completamente recuperado. Llega la hora de agradecer los cuidados pero… ¿Qué hace Sasuke tras la puerta?**

_**Os espero en el siguiente**_

_**Besitos y mordiskitos**_

_**Shiga san**_


	6. Horas parlantes

_**Advertencias: Naruto no es mio, es de Kishi sensei. **_

_**Y eso que esto solo iba a tener tres epis, eh, y ya voy por el seis….**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, sois unos cielotes.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**HORAS PARLANTES.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Lágrimas negras girando en una luna roja.

Sintió vértigo y la gravedad del planeta tirando de él hacia el suelo. La garganta seca, con un sabor metálico, sanguinolento en su lengua y paladar. Con los ojos aún cerrados, se pasó la punta de los dedos por la comisura de los labios y la barbilla. Tenía algo reseco adherido a la piel del rostro y el cuello. Sus sentidos despertaban y paseó sus celestes pupilas por la habitación, reconociéndola inmediatamente como un lugar seguro.

Se sentó ayudándose del codo y se sujetó la cabeza. Un zumbido persistente le golpeaba el cráneo como si albergase una colmena de abejas enfadadas en su interior. Poco a poco el soniquete se calmó y el aparente silencio de su habitación le relajó, al menos por un instante. Giró las caderas para poner los pies en el suelo, buscando la luz se dispuso a abrir la ventana… Una mano se colocó en su cuello, centrando la nuez de Naruto en su palma y la voz de Itachi entró por su oreja, sensual, embriagadora, anulando sus defensas completamente. Trató de girarse, pero el Uchiha le mantuvo en la misma posición…

**- No creerás que voy a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente –** dispersó su aliento por la sensible piel del cuello del rubio **– aún no me has dado de comer, al contrario que tu…-** pasó los dedos por los restos encostrados que adornaban la barbilla de Naruto - **¿Te gustó, Naruto-kun?** – le giró tirándole de un hombro con fuerza **– No vuelvas a tocar a "ese" en mi presencia –** le lamió los labios **– casi me muero…**

**- ¿Estas celoso? **– Dándole la espalda **– No deberías… además, vuelve a acostarte, aún no estás en condiciones de levantarte –** se dio cuenta de la ausencia de lesiones en el moreno **- ¿Pero que…¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?**

**- Me acabas de curar hace un rato, ¿No te acuerdas?-** el rubio negó - ¿**Y de lo que ha pasado aquí mismo tampoco?-** señaló la silla y Naruto volvió a negar mirándole como si Itachi le estuviera gastando una broma de mal gusto **- ¿Y de lo que pasó antes de que yo apareciera en tu casa?**

**- ¡No! No sé nada, deja de atosigarme-** soltando la mano en el cuello y señalando la puerta **– Si estas mejor… ¡largo! No te quiero en mi casa.**

**- Primero me dices que no esté celoso de que se la chupes a mi hermanito y ahora me echas…-** volviendo a tumbarse en la cama **– Aclárate de una vez… ¿Me quedo o me voy?**

Durante unos instantes dudó, pero finalmente pareció tomar una decisión y, sacando de un cajón la ropa de Itachi perfectamente limpia y doblada, se la tiró a la cabeza y se dio la vuelta hablando de espaldas, casi rozando el pomo de la puerta..

**- Quiero que te vayas, aún no se me ha olvidado lo que me hiciste…**

**- ¿Y lo que me hiciste tu a mi no cuenta? –** tapándose con la sábana **– Que no te acuerdes no significa que no pasara, Naruto –kun… Sasuke tampoco creo que lo olvide tan fácilmente…**

**- Yo…no… yo…-** apretando los puños…

**- Está bien** – se acercó y le abrazó por detrás con una voz melosa **– Yo estoy bien, y a Sasuke se le pasará en unos días…No creo que os llevéis peor por lo que pasó, él sabe que no eras tu… y yo también sé eso…No te atormentes, no sirve de nada, te lo digo por experiencia…**

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a Itachi con fuerza, derramando lágrimas mudas en el hombro desnudo del Uchiha.

Arrastró en el abrazo a Naruto hasta la cama, donde se tumbó sobre él. Le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano, limpiándole las lágrimas y le susurró cerca del cuello…

**- Me gustaría tenerte para mi, así, como ahora –** beso – **Vulnerable, delicado** – otro beso – **eres como un vicio que no se puede dejar** – paseó la lengua por la clavícula – **quiero follarte hasta perder el sentido y volver a hacerlo, una y otra vez –** Naruto tembló bajo él **– por una vez, quisiera tenerte sin hacernos daño, sin golpes, sin sangre… -** rodeó un pezón con la lengua y siguió bajando **– solo disfrutar del sexo contigo, sin lazos, sin compromisos, sin amor –** llegó al ombligo y lo colmó de pequeños besos **– hacerlo por hacerlo, con la única finalidad de corrernos como nunca, que quede en nuestra memoria como algo de lo que no podremos olvidarnos jamás –** alzó la vista para encontrarse con los azules ojos del rubio, esperando una señal que le permitiese continuar – **te juro que después me marcharé y no volveré a acercarme a ti. Tómalo como un regalo de despedida para ambos…**

Naruto asintió levemente y giró la cabeza a un lado, dándole permiso.

Itachi sonrió complacido y siguió con caricias lentas, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria todas y cada una de las reacciones del rubio, sus gestos, gemidos, todo.

Retiró la fina piel que protegía el sexo del rubio con dos dedos. Naruto seguía temblando lo que se traducía en que no reaccionaba a las caricias del moreno…

- **Tranquilízate** – reptó por su estómago hasta alcanzar sus labios. Le besó – **No voy a hacerte daño, de verdad **– las palabras mitigaron el tembleque hasta hacerlo desaparecer – **Buen chico** – le acarició la cabeza y regresó a su ocupación anterior.

Aunque creyese en sus palabras, la memoria grabada en su cuerpo tensaba todos sus músculos y lo mantenía en alerta, clasificando cada movimiento de Itachi.

Rozó con los labios la parte baja del estómago del rubio, pasando de una cadera a otra, acariciando con su cabello la piel de los muslos en cada pasada. Le separó las piernas posando las manos en las rodillas y se alegró al sentir los dedos del rubio enredados en su pelo, guiando su cabeza a un destino de sobra conocido.

Se sintió ofendido.

El sexo de Naruto seguía aletargado a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Lo absorbió con brío y lo mantuvo dentro de la boca, girando la lengua alrededor para tocarlo con todas las partes posibles del húmedo músculo. Se vio obligado a desalojar por el riesgo de ahogarse cuando, la sangre del rubio decidió trasladarse al asta de carne dormido. Siguió saboreando, dejando escapar deliberadamente parte de la saliva, que se deslizaba sin pausa a los testículos y de ahí, un poco más abajo. Itachi se embadurno los dedos con el escurridizo liquido y lo extendió haciendo círculos, hasta que llegó al objetivo, donde se paró.

No quería hacerle daño, no esta vez. La primera articulación del meñique entró sin problemas, observó la reacción del rubio dispuesto a detenerse ante la más mínima señal de malestar. Nada. De hecho, emitió un gemido de lo más lascivo. Al profundizar un poco mas con el dígito, el rubio se movió hacia arriba en la cama, sacando de su cuerpo la parte que había entrado.

**- Lo siento –** volvió a colocarse donde estaba. Itachi se tumbó a su lado.

**- Házmelo tu a mi –** Naruto le miró sin entender- **¡Venga! Aprovéchate… soy todo tuyo –** dobló las piernas y las separó - **¿A que esperas?... Con lo que me ha costado despertarte el pajarito no estaría bien que ahora lo dejaras dormir…**

**- Entonces… ¿Puedo? –** Parecía mas tranquilo.

**- Claro** – sonrisa – **haz que me corra Naruto-kun y disfrútalo tu también…**

Con el pulso inseguro tanteó la piel del Uchiha. Por primera vez, reparó en el cuerpo del otro. Analizó sus formas, ángulos. Sus labios le parecieron especialmente atrayentes, y sus ojos… solo se le ocurría una palabra para definir esos ojos: Eróticos. Y no solo su forma de mirarle, todo en él era de esa manera.

Itachi Uchiha era un dios del sexo.

Un ser preparado para dar placer solo por el mero hecho de existir… y ahora estaba ahí, a su merced, expuesto y dispuesto para él, única y exclusivamente para uso y disfrute de Naruto Uzumaki…

**- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –** se emocionó al ver lo que provocaba en el rubio

-** Mucho** – se animó a acariciar el pene de Itachi **– No creo que en el mundo exista algo que me guste mas que lo que veo ahora mismo…**

Sasuke apretó los puños ante la afirmación de su compañero. Desde su posición, escuchaba todo perfectamente, el ancho de la puerta en la que estaba apoyado no era lo suficientemente grueso como para mitigar los sonidos, y mucho menos las voces.

No se había movido de ahí desde que había sido "amablemente" invitado a marcharse. Cuando consiguió salir del estupor que le produjeron las palabras del Kyubi, una pregunta le rondaba la cabeza… ¿Si hubiese respondido a Naruto lo que quería saber del sharingan, podría haber tenido alguna oportunidad con el rubio? …

Las voces al otro lado de la pared de madera lo sacaron de su ensoñación…

**- N-no…no puedo…-** el rubio se retiraba de su posición sobre el Uchiha **– Eres muy guapo y todo eso… y de verdad… que me muero de ganas de hacerlo contigo… pero…algo no está bien…no sé…yo no he hecho esto….seguro que la cago o te lo hago pasar mal…**

**- Está bien…- **se sentó en la cama **– túmbate y levanta el trasero, te daré una clase para que después practiques conmigo, ¿De acuerdo? **

Cogió algo de la mesilla y fue al baño. Naruto escuchó desde la cama el sonido del agua y se quedó fijo, mirando la puerta del baño con intriga.

Itachi reapareció sonriente, con la pequeña goma que le había echo de sonda durante su desmayo perfectamente limpia…

Se subió a la cama, y se tumbó junto al rubio… En ese preciso instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente……

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**A los reviews, que ya toca:**

**A Fati-chan87**: Como siempre me encantan tus mensajes, jejeje, eres la mejor. Espero que este epi te guste… (¿Encontraste a Soubi?...que a mi si que me va a dar un colapso jajaja) Besitos wapa

**A Aya K:** Creo que lo de dar y recibir es uno de esos enigmas de la ciencia, jajaja. Como ves en este epi, Naruto sigue siendo el mismo (el zorro tará agotao de tanto chuscamiento jajaja) Esperaré tu fic, que gaachan me encanta…( tambien toy escribiendo uno con Gaara de prota, ju ju ju…) Espero que te guste el epi…

Sobre el epi de música, pos lo tengo a medias ( es que los de naru me tienen abducida, pero te lo subiré en na, siento la espera…) Besitos

**A Umi Minamino**: Pues aquí tienes el epi, aunque …. Jo j ojo. Como siempre, espero que te guste. Besos.

**A Tifa Uzumaki:** Tas leio dos epis y no me has dicho si te han gustao… BUAHHHH…. Besos.

**A Yummy**: Gracias por tus alabanzas, me encantan, jajaja y como tu dices, Sasu sobraba, veremos a ver que pasa ahora,q ue es Naru genuino sin posesiones diabólicas por medio, jajaja. Besos

**A motiko-chan:** Recojo tus besos y agradecimientos y me los guardo… me alegra que te gustase el fic, y me alegro de encantarte (Yeihhh) y no te exageras de hentai… ( ¿pero tu has leído el fic? Soy una perver con denominación de origen, jajaja) Besos

**A Amazona verde:** Contenta de que te guste mi historia y si, es cierto que Sasuke sobraba en ese momento (El zorro es selectivo y pa que engañarnos, el mayor esta mas bueno, mua hahahaha) Besos

**A Kiomi:** ¿Cómo que trío? …(¬¬) U Esto es un Ita Naru…Pero bueno, te lo he dejado más o menos para el próximo epi….

**A vierna:** Como le digo a Kiomi, nada de tríos, es to es un Ita Naru…( Ejem, me lo estoy pensando jajaja) Y Sip, como dices, Gaara es uno de mis personajes prefes, ( me encanta su faceta sicopatilla, mua ha ahaha) Toy haciento un fic con el pelirrojo de prota, en cuanto adelante un poco lo subo, pero te adelanto que no es Yaoi ( Una pena, pero es así, jajaja) Tengo intriga por tu juguetito de lencería ( ¿Es braga o tanga?) Gracias por el mensajin, Besos

**A Tere**: Nasss Wapetona. Gracias por tus comen, me inspiran y me obligan a mejorar. Lo de Sasuke poseído por el zorro me ha dado una idea ( mua ha ha ha ha) En fin, que te quiero wapa. Cuidate mucho. Besos.

**A Aliss.chan**: Como ves ahora Sasuke se arrepiente de no haberle respondido a tiempo ¿Celillos? Quien sabe… Besos

**A Kajarito-chan: **( Shiga le pasa toallas y prendas absorbentes para el exceso de salivación…) Me alegra que te encante… ( cuidao con las perdidas de sangre, que dan unos bajones….) Besos…

**A estherkyubi:** j aja ja , ¿ Te vence la perversión? No luches, déjate llevar, es la mar de divertido, mua hahahaha Besos…

**A Armonik:** ¿Qué el kyubi es malo? ¿Pobre Sasuke? Pero si ha sido culpa suyaaaaaaa…. En fin… Besos, jajajaj

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Y aquí se acaba el epi seis…. Me dá penita y todo dejarlo de este modo, pero me di cuenta, de que he escrito los lemons alternando uno si y uno no, y el seis no tocaba jajaja**_

_**Besitos y mordiskitos **_

_**Shiga san**_


	7. Horas finales

_**Advertencias: Naruto no es mío, es de Kishi sensei. **_

_**Y eso que esto solo iba a tener tres epis, eh?, y ya tca el 7**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, sois unos cielotes.**_

_****_

_**HORAS PASADAS.**_

_****_

No llegó a abrirla del todo.

Naruto apareció por el escaso palmo que había conseguido mover Sakura al empujar la puerta.

El Uchiha le siguió, apoyando la espalda en la puerta para bloquear su avance. La kunoichi escudriñó la desnudez de su compañero y se fijó en las extrañas manchas que adornaban su piel sin demasiado interés.

Puso cara de asco y tomó aire antes de gritar a pleno pulmón y casi en el rostro del rubio.

- ¡Sasukeeee kunnn! ¿Estás por aquí? ¡Sasuke kuuunnn!

Naruto mutó su expresión a una de sorpresa, no por la discreta manifestación de la chica, si no por que Itachi, había atrapado su mano y lamía el índice y el corazón lascivamente. Naruto interrumpió su "conversación" con la Haruno para mirarle de reojo.

Grave error.

El moreno aprovechaba ese gesto para introducirse los dígitos del rubio completamente en su boca y pasear la lengua por ellos, imitando perfectamente los movimientos de una felación, haciendo que el rubio tuviera que ocultar la reacción de este gesto tras la puerta, dejando a Sakura únicamente ver su cabeza.

La chica no se enteraba de nada o no quería enterarse y seguía con su aburrido monólogo sobre Sasuke.

A Naruto el "jueguecito" empezaba a avergonzarle, y volvió a mirar a Itachi mientras pensaba atropelladamente como librarse de la chica antes de que el moreno se pusiera serio.

Demasiado tarde.

El Uchiha ya se había motivado lo suficiente y se había girado, mientras guiaba los ensalivados dedos del rubio a su interior, gimiendo en un susurro en la oreja del otro, que se encontraba con la mejilla apoyada en el límite de la puerta.

Sakura vio un mechón de pelo negro asomar por el cuello de su compañero de equipo y, tras reparar en sus mejillas enrojecidas, preguntó que si estaba con alguien. Naruto asintió en silencio y se permitió un tercer vistazo que le obligó a cerrarle la puerta y a pedirle, tras disculparse entre gemidos, que cerrara la puerta de entrada al marcharse. La chica se fue maldiciendo.

Sasuke, que había estado todo el tiempo en el techo, adherido con chakra, escuchó como los improperios de la chica se alejaban por el pasillo. Se permitió regresar al nivel del suelo, cuando se creyó totalmente a salvo de acoso de Sakura. Quieto y en silencio decidía que hacer, mientras los gemidos del interior de la habitación se intensificaban y le imposibilitaban llegar a una conclusión justa.

Pedir ayuda, eso era lo primero…Pero… ¿A quien?

En ese punto de sus cavilaciones, un "mas fuerte" procedente de la boca de su hermano le hizo perder la concentración. Miró hacia abajo, apretando los puños de impotencia, y reparó en su penoso aspecto.

Devolvió sus pantalones a su posición original, pero su camiseta rasgada no tenía arreglo… Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces con la intención de aclararse…

De todas las personas que le venían a la mente, se decidió por Kakashi.

Salió en su busca para acabar con esa situación ya, omitiéndole a su sensei, el extraño comportamiento de su compañero y su frustrado intento de agresión…

Mientras tanto, la atmósfera del pequeño cuarto de Naruto se viciaba y hacía mas pesado por momentos. Por primera vez en su vida, el sexo no era una experiencia vomitiva para ninguno de los dos. Itachi disfrutaba de las caricias torpes del poco experimentado rubio, mientras este se deleitaba en el cuerpo del otro…

La piel del mayor le gritaba y la voz exigente de su demonio interior era aplacada y anulada por los gemidos de ambos.

Ambos lo sabían. Eran conscientes de que aquello era una despedida, una amarga despedida.

Intentando entre caricias y gemidos suavizar el hecho, Itachi decidió, que aquel muchacho, su pequeño ángel, se merecía al menos por una vez, sentir el verdadero placer, sin razones ocultas…

Por que sí, su ataque y aparición en casa del rubio, no era mas que un plan estudiado minuciosamente. Akatsuki quería lo que él guardaba, y no iban a escatimar esfuerzos ni medios. Y si la única forma de conseguirlo era haciéndole creer que era amado, pues así sería. De paso se librarían de tener que enfrascarse en batallas de las que, ningún miembro de Akatsuki, estaba seguro de salir bien parado…

Naruto detuvo su avance ante las cavilaciones del Uchiha y lo miró, largo y tendido, en relativo silencio.

También se había dado cuenta que, el repentino interés de aquel hombre por él, no era más que una farsa. Una perfecta y estudiada farsa… Kakashi sensei le enseñó una vez, que debía ir dos pasos por delante del enemigo, pero no le enseñó que hacer en caso de que, ese enemigo, despertase en su foro interno una sensación de dependencia tanto física como mental.

Itachi también se paró, sentándose en la cama y liberando al rubio de su peso. Ambos se miraron, encontrándose en algún punto entre ellos y el aire que los separaba. La voz ronca del mayor resonó en el cuarto…

- ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- suplicó con la mirada el perdón del joven.

- Sí, desde el primer día – esquivó los ojos del otro y miró a su rodilla donde jugaba con los dedos a dibujar líneas sin sentido…- Lo de la mansión no pasó… lo hiciste con el Sharingan…

- ¿Si hubiera sido de verdad, me habrías dejado…- No quería decirlo. Incluso para alguien como Itachi, la palabra violación era demasiado fuerte…- el rubio asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Por que…- suspiró y lo encaró entristeciendo el gesto – fuiste la primera persona que quiso tocarme sin sentir asco o desprecio…

Itachi lo abrazó, con fuerza y Naruto se permitió sollozar en su pecho… Aquel movimiento, era la respuesta a la pregunta que ambos se hacían…

De nuevo frente a frente, el Uchiha secó las lágrimas del rubio con el dorso de la mano, delicadamente, mientras le sonreía, infundiéndole ánimos. Naruto rozó las mejillas del otro con la punta de sus dedos, extendiendo por ellas las gotas que también salían de aquellos preciosos ojos negros que le dejaban sin aliento. El frió e impenetrable Itachi Uchiha se permitía llorar como no lo hacía desde su niñez… Los dos asintieron casi al mismo tiempo… La suerte estaba echada y no habría vuelta atrás…

Para cuando Sasuke regresó con la ayuda, la escena era un poco diferente a como él la había dejado.

El pequeño apartamento de Naruto se consumía presa de las llamas y varios hombres se afanaban en sofocar el incendio, sin mucho éxito. Horas después, lo único que quedaba en pié eran las paredes…

En el despacho de la hokage la cosa no pintaba mucho mejor. Aquella habitación era una delegación del infierno y Sasuke no sabía que responder a las preguntas y acusaciones formuladas por la colérica mujer…

Se emitió inmediatamente una orden de búsqueda para Naruto y se puso a todos los efectivos disponibles en esa tarea. Los equipos anbu y los ninjas de mayor graduación se ocuparían del exterminio de Itachi Uchiha…

Iruka caminaba en dirección a su casa desde la academia, cruzándose con la ola frenética de ninjas que se agrupaban y decidían en distintas partes de la aldea. Estuvo tentado a parar a alguno y preguntarle, pero finalmente no le pareció tan buena idea. Los ánimos se notaban demasiado peliagudos…

Llegó a la puerta y le llamó la atención una pequeña bolsa atada al pomo de la puerta. Entro y vació su contenido sobre la mesa… Tres cosas, una bandana de Konoha, un anillo con el kanji de "escarlata" escrito en el y una nota.

Desdobló el papel con el corazón encogido. Había reconocido el protector, era el suyo, el mismo que le regaló a Naruto el día que se graduó:

"_**Querido Iruka sensei:**_

_**Muchas gracias por haber creído en mí todo este tiempo.**_

_**Te devuelvo el protector ya que, donde voy, no lo voy a necesitar.**_

_**El anillo quiero que se lo entregues a Sasuke, pero cuando haya pasado el revuelo.**_

_**Él entenderá lo que significa.**_

_**Quiero pedirte otro favor… No me busques. Te prometo que estaré bien.**_

_**Gracias por enseñarme la verdadera felicidad.**_

_**Cuídate mucho Iruka sensei**_

_**Naruto"**_

Apretó el protector contra su pecho y arrugó la hoja en la otra mano, llorando desconsoladamente la marcha del que, posiblemente, había sido "su hijo"…

0-0-0-0-0

Nada. El equipo de investigación examinó cada centímetro del apartamento calcinado y no pudo hallar nada concluyente. Las masas indescriptibles de restos no podían clasificarse como cuerpos o como parte del mobiliario. Meses después, la orden de desaparición se convirtió de manera oficial en una de fallecimiento…

Naruto Uzumaki había muerto como consecuencia del incendio que destruyó su casa.

Itachi Uchiha, también murió en aquel mismo incidente…

* Tres años después:

Lejos, muy lejos de la civilización conocida, una pequeña cabaña rústica se levantaba en el borde de un frondoso bosque. A un lado, un corral con animales de granja y del otro, un huerto de hortalizas muy bien cuidado. Delante de ella, un inmenso lago de imposible acceso brillaba a la luz del sol. De la vivienda salía un apetitoso olor a carne estofada…

Cerca de la puerta, un hombre cortaba leña y la apilaba ordenadamente en una de las paredes exteriores de la vivienda.

Entró en la casa y apartó la olla del fuego. Suspiró, un poco molesto y dirigió su mirada al horizonte, concretamente al lago, donde otro hombre chapoteaba de manera despreocupada.

Caminó hasta la orilla y cogió un pequeño guijarro que lanzó a la cabeza del bañista, haciendo gala de su puntería al acertarle de lleno. El agredido profirió dos o tres maldiciones y se acordó de los antepasados del otro.

- La comida está lista y te tocaba a ti cortar la leña – trató de sonar contundente, pero tanto tiempo junto al rubio lo habían ablandado…

- Vaaaamooossss, Itachiiii…- Naruto remoloneaba en el agua a pesar de que, si se ponía de pie el nivel alcanzaría poco mas que por encima de sus rodillas…- Báñate conmigo…

- Ya sabes que no me gusta la comida fría.- le miró intensamente y se encontró con los orbes azules del otro pidiendo guerra. Medio sonrió.

- Estoy seguro que puedo ofrecerte algo mas nutritivo – se puso de pie y se pasó la mano lentamente, desde el hombro pasando por el pecho y bajando el estómago, rozando sensualmente su erección que se erguía orgullosa en su lugar…- ¿Estás seguro que me quieres cambiar por un plato de estofado?

Itachi lo observó quedadamente mientras se desnudaba. Naruto había crecido y su cuerpo, ahora mas adulto era precioso. Su piel tostada por el sol, sus cabellos rubios que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda, pegados a ella por efecto de la humedad, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo que los contemplaba en esos momentos… El agua escurría por sus líneas a cámara lenta, esquivando sus erectos pezones a causa del gélido liquido. Entreabrió sus sonrosados labios, cuando Itachi comenzó a acercarse a su posición, despacio, con la mirada fija en el otro y moviéndose como si contara los pasos que los separaban.

-Eres un niño muy malo – susurró el mayor antes de besarle aparentando enfado aunque su cuerpo tuviera otros pensamientos. Sus miembros chocaron y ambos ahogaron un gemido en medio del beso- mmm... un sexy diablillo disfrazado de ángel.

-¿Y eso en que te convierte a tí?- Naruto deslizó la lengua por la mandíbula del otro hasta su hombro, donde se dedicó a dar pequeños mordiscos mientras sus manos apretaban las nalgas del moreno con fuerza. Empezó a mover las caderas simulando lentas embestidas que le hacían ansiar con mas locura entrar en el cuerpo del rubio. Ya no le importaba la comida en absoluto... Sonrió ante la reacción que su respuesta le produjo al menor.

-En un buen observador – se separó con todo el dolor de su corazón de ese cuerpazo que pedía atención para que oyera bien lo que tenía que decir a continuación – supe que te amaría desde el mismo momento en que te ví, aunque lamento haber escogido el mal camino para que tu me correspondieras- Naruto volvió a besarle con todo el amor que pudo demostar en un gesto tan simple. Por que sí, ambos se amaban de una manera que no se conocía en el mundo. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y ambos sabían que no podrían ni respirar sin la presencia de la otra persona en su vida.

-Entonces, ámame Itachi Uchiha... Hasta que el mundo se acabe y para siempre – Naruto atrapó sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión y promesas eternas – Lléname de ti o moriré... por favor- Se giró dándole la espalda tras decir esto y se agachó hacia delante, agarrándose los tobillos con las manos y regalándole al mayor una hermosa panoramica de su agujerito y alrededores.

Itachi acarició con la punta los testículos del rubio y se aferró a sus caderas con fuerza, empujando hacia delante para acariciar con su polla dura como una piedra la del rubio. Ambos gimieron y empezaron a impacientarse. Metió el pulgar en el ano de Naruto y le dedicó una sesión de caricias internas suaves y cadentes, preparándole para lo inevitable.

Los gemidos del rubio se intercalaban con palabras de exigencia que rozaban lo vulgar según pasaba el tiempo y lo único que tenía dentro era el dedo de su amante.

Ya no pudo más y terminó suplicando por que se la metiera de una vez o de verdad moriría; y el otro no pudo negarse a semejante petición tan amorosamente expuesta.

Se perdió en el cálido interior de su amante sin ninguna intención de pedir rescate. En aquel momento pensó que le gustaría morir así, en ese preciso momento, con su dura polla taladrando el culo del rubio con todo su amor...

El ansia, la pasión, el amor, la desesperación... todo se mezcló e intensificó en aquel vaiven que parecía no tener fin, pero desgraciadamente para ellos, el cuerpo tiene sus límites y Naruto fué el primero en lanzar el chorro de semen mas copioso que había soltado desde que estaban juntos, manchando el agua que los rodeaba, acompañado de un grito que se tornó en profundo suspiro con el paso de los segundos. Trató de incorporarse y solo pudo conseguirlo a medias. Itachi alargó el brazo y lo puso en mitad de la espalda del rubio, manteniéndole en esa postura un poco más, mientras con el otro agarraba sus caderas evitando que se moviera. El orgasmo de Naruto apretó su pene hasta límites insospechados y solo necesitó un par de envestidas mas para correrse como un loco en aquel templo anal que había marcado como suyo meses atrás.

El rubio se fué hacia delante y arrastró al otro con él, que lo aferraba con fuerza negándose a salir de aquel cuerpo sin hacer rehenes.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas y el otro le siguió. Acabaron sentados en el agua, mirándose entre risas durante largo rato.

-¿Aún tienes hambre? - preguntó el rubio mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al moreno.

-Sí – recogió su ropa de la orilla y se encaminó a la cabaña siguiendo el hipnótico vaivén del trasero de Naruto avanzando frente a él.

-Entonces creo...- se mordió el labio y le miró con media sonrisa pintada en el rostro... seguía teniendo ganas de Itachi- que me toca calentar la comida.

Itachi cerró la puerta sonriendo dispuesto a comer, follar o morirse en aquel lugar. Cualquiera de las tres opciones se le hacía apetecible; puestos a elegir... casi mejor comerse el estofado mientras se follaba de nuevo al rubio...

la sonrisa en su rostro hacía que brillase y Naruto le miró con una ceja alzada mientras removía la comida al fuego.

-¿Por qué sonríes? - Aún sin saberlo el zorrito también le devolvió una radiante sonrisa.

-Por que te amo – le abrazó por detrás y besó su cuello – sólo eso...

-Yo también Itachi – giró la cabeza y le dió un leve beso en los labios – También te amo... y lo haré siempre...

-O hasta el día en que me muera – terminó la frase el moreno

-Incluso despues de morirme seguiré amándote – sentenció el rubio – te lo juro por mi alma.

-Entonces, será para siempre...

-Pues que así sea...

Fin ( ahora si que si)

Finalmente se acabó... sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar y no pienso disculparme por ello, tenía mis razones.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron en esta aventura llamada fic y espero que no se sientan decepcionadas por el final. Ahora mismo necesito mi musa para otros proyectos, eso no quiere decir que un futuro no se me ocurra algo mas para esta historia ( como Sasuke por ejemplo, que se ha quedado colgado).

Aparte de eso, gracias nuevamente por los comentarios y reviews dejados y por el apoyo incondicional. Os lovio a todas.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


End file.
